Two and Two
by daffywriter
Summary: An overheard conversation allows Reverend Alden to put two and two together about Harriet Oleson and Russell Harmon.


Two and Two

Reverend Robert Alden has always been a circuit preacher, traveling around the small towns surrounding Sleepy Eye, Minnesota. Although each place he preached held a certain charm for him, no place had been more special than Walnut Grove.

Perhaps that's why, finally, after many years of being alone, he had found love in Walnut Grove with Anna Craig.

He was happier now than he had ever been, being married to Anna, Now, that he was married, he had decided to settle down in Walnut Grove for good. He would be a circuit preacher no more, and instead the resident preacher at Walnut Grove Church.

Reverend Alden sighed as he remembered that his job as a preacher had been threatened. Harriet Oleson, one of the citizens of Walnut Grove, had accused him of misconduct with Anna Craig and went to far as to write the General Synod. It so happened that a former seminary student of his, Russell Harmon was sent to investigate.

To say that Reverend Alden was shocked that Russell had convinced Harriet Oleson to change her mind was an understatement. Harriet was proud woman who did not bend to the will of others. Yet, not only did she retract her allegations against him_in__writing_, she also asked for his forgiveness.

He had forgiven her, although he had to admit, it had been more difficult than he had expected. Harriet had done many underhanded things to the citizens of Walnut Grove over the years, but this had been the first time her machinations affected him so personally. Now, he had a better understanding of why other townspeople had such difficulty turning the other cheek to Harriet Oleson.

But Robert Alden was a man of God; it was in his nature to forgive. Besides, once he had finally looked Harriet in the eyes, a few hours after she asked for forgiveness, he could see how truly sorry she was, how foolish she knew she had been. He had forgiven her on sight at that moment.

Still, a part of him wondered what Russell possibly could have said to her, how Russell's words could have had such an affect on Harriet. But Reverend Alden decided to let it go and chalk it up to being one of God's miracles.

He remember a day twenty-six years when he lived back east. He had just finished his sermon. As usual, members of the congregation came and complimented him on the sermon, but there was one young man who lingered.

"Reverend," he said, "may I discuss the sermon with you?"

Reverend Alden figured this would be the usual question and answer session he had with church members, where they would ask for clarification about some part of his sermon. To his pleasant surprise, he and the young man spent the next two hours discussing many aspects of the Bible, and its use in the church.

The young man introduced himself as Russell Harmon. He was in town that week visiting a friend, so naturally had attended the church that Sunday.

Reverend Alden smiled as he shook hands with the young man one last time. He had spoken with other people who had come to his church while visiting the town, but none had had such a passion for the Word as young Russell Harmon.

He would remember that young man for quite some time.

And so it happened, a little more than three years later, that Russell Harmon attended the seminary school where Reverend Alden taught. As they became reacquainted, Reverend Alden noted a difference in Russell's demeanor. There was a sadness to Russell, and a sense of loss. Russell never did explain that sadness, but as time passed his devotion to God only grew and Reverend Alden knew Russell would do great work in the Church.

In fact, while Reverend Alden would move west and become a circuit preacher, Russell would continue to move up the hierarchy of the church to become a Dean.

Now that Reverend Alden had decided to remain in Walnut Grove, he was making his last goodbyes to the folks in other towns which he had preached. Although Sleepy Eye had a few churches, he nonetheless preached at the Second Church of Sleepy Eye three or four times a year, for the past five years. And so he want to pay his respects to those folks as well.

After the service, Reverend Alden was enjoying some afternoon tea at the home of Mrs. Peyton, one of the most active members the Second Church. Mrs. Peyton's sister, a Mrs. Hayward, was in town visiting from back east.

"So Reverend Alden," said Mrs. Hayward, "it is quite something that Dean Harmon traveled all the way to Walnut Grove to marry you and Mrs. Alden."

"Well yes," said Reverend Alden a bit flustered. "He happened to be that way on church business, and so he decided to officiate the ceremony."

"Still, what a wonderful coincidence," said Mrs. Peyton sipping a cup of tea, "to be married by your former student!"

"Yes. I am very proud of Russell and everything he had accomplished in the Church." Reverend Alden felt relief that these women did not know the true nature of Russell's visit to Walnut Grove.

"Well," said Reverend Alden "I would like to wash up a little before I make the drive back to Walnut Grove."

"Of course," said Mrs. Peyton, and she led him to the water closet and got him some water, a washrag, and soap.

After the Reverend watched up, he opened the door to the water closet and was about to re-enter the parlor when he heard Mrs. Peyton and Mrs. Hayward talking, From the hushed tone of their voices, it was clear they were gossiping.

Reverend Alden sighed. Now he had to go in there and stop their gossiping cold, with a gentle lecture. He was about to re-enter the parlor, when Mrs. Hayward's words stopped him.

"Well," she was saying quietly, "of course I don't know him that well, but some of my friends know Dean Harmon's cousins, and they say it's true."

"No," said Mrs. Peyton, "I don't believe it!"

Revered Alden knew that he should enter the parlor at that very instant, and yet something kept him rooted where he was.

"I tell you, sister, it's true! Dean Harmon _was_engaged!"

"_No_," said Mrs. Peyton. "Who was it?"

"Well, no one of any importance," said Mrs. Hayward dismissively. "Her name was Thorvald…Harriet Thorvald. Frankly, I've never heard of her."

Reverend Alden sucked in his breath and quietly went back into the water closet. _Thorvald_. He _knew_that name. It was the last name of Harriet's niece, who had come to visit Walnut Grove some years ago. The niece and his dear friend, Hiram Baker, had almost married. Reverend Alden knew Harriet had a brother who had died, leaving behind a wife and daughter. Of course! if Harriet's brother's child's name was Thorvald, then that had to be Harriet's maiden name. That meant-

"Reverend?" said Mrs. Peyton rapping at the door. "You have been in there for some time. Are you all right?"

"Oh yes," Reverend Alden replied quickly. "I'll be right out."

Now, in his buggy, Reverend Alden returned to Walnut Grove. His thoughts racing.

"Russell and _Harriet_?" he said to himself. "How can it be?"

Yet, it all fit. Harriet was a common enough first name, but it was unlikely that there would be a would be another Harriet _Thorvald_. Harriet _was_from back east. And although she would never admit her real age, Reverend Alden knew that she was several years past her schoolgirl days when she married Nels. That would have the time for a previous courtship and engagement.

And then there was the fact that Harriet changed her mind after talking to Russell.

It all fit now: Harriet's reaction to Reverend Aden and Anna in the first place; Harriet's voice breaking as she begged for his forgiveness; the look on Harriet's face a few hours later when they made eye contact; Harriet being in tears through the whole wedding ceremony.

And then there was Russell. When Reverend Alden asked Russell how he had made Harriet change her mind, Russell simply said that matter what between him as Mrs. Oleson. "I simply helped her see the error of her thinking," was all he would say. Yes Russell had always respected the private conversations his had with others, but that reply was strangely cryptic, even for him. And, then, even before that, when Russell had told Reverend Alden a choice might have to be made between Mrs. Craig and the Church.

All that, and the memory of the sad but devoted young man who Reverend Alden had taught at seminary. It all made sense now.

Russell must have ended the engagement to Harriet because he felt he couldn't be a good husband and a good minister. Maybe Russell would not have been able be both; that was not for Reverend Alden to say. Russell must have felt he was doing the right thing at the time.

And Reverend Alden knew how much Harriet loved her husband Nels. Although Harriet and Nels argued, often bitterly, Reverend Alden and everyone in Walnut Grove knew it was a marriage of love. Reverend Alden was happy for that, for he has seen what could become of the souls of people who did not marry for love.

"How different her life would have been," sad Reverend Alden, "had she married Russell. But, I don't think Harriet really would have been happy." No, Harriet loved running the mercantile and she and Nels and done so much good for the town by opening a general store there. _That_was Harriet's calling in life. Reverend could not see her as the wife of a preacher.

Reverend Alden did see Harriet a bit differently now. She was still the same vain woman as she had always been, but perhaps her bad behavior was motivated by past experiences. Perhaps things had occurred in her life that made her the woman who was so hungry for money and power that she would stop at almost nothing to obtain it. Of course nothing excused of her behavior, but Reverend Aden hoped one day Harriet would find the strength to be a better person.

"God," said Revered Alden looking skyward, "please forgive me for listening in on that conversation between Mrs. Peyton and her sister. I do wonder God, if you intended for me to hear it, although I know it is wrong to eavesdrop."

Still it had been a miracle anyway. He had seen the letter that Harriet had sent to the synod and it was signed "Mrs. Oleson." The letter had not been addressed to a specific person. There was no way Russell could have know it was Harriet, or she had known he would come. It was by the grace of God that Russell had been the one sent to Walnut Grove.

The next day, having returned to Walnut Grove the night before, Reverend Alden and his wife Anna entered Olesons Mercantile to buy some supplies.

"Good morning Reverend Alden, Mrs. Craig- I mean Alden," said Harriet. She averted her eyes from Anna, embarrassed her error.

"Good morning Mrs. Oleson," Anna said politely. "Don't worry. I know it will take everyone in town a little time to get used to my new name."

Harriet looked up and made eye contact again. "Oh yes, I suppose you're right. What can I do for you two today?"

"I was thinking," said Reverend Alden quickly, "that you and Nels should come by for dinner this evening. Anna had a phonograph, and I'm sure you and Nels would enjoy the music."

"Oh I-" said Harriet rather surprised. "Yes-I. I will let Nels know. He's at the restaurant right now."

Harriet filled their order and as they lift Anna said "We look forward to seeing you six, Mrs. Oleson."

On the ride home, Revered Alden turned to Anna and said "Dear, forgive me for not disusing it with you first, but I would like to reach out to Harriet, to show that I have forgiven her."

"Yes," said Anna "I know." Anna had been furious with Harriet Oleson, but in the end, Harriet had admitted wrongdoing. Anna had decided to put the past with Mrs. Oleson to rest.

Reverend Alden smiled. "That's why I love you," he said. "You have such capacity to forgive."

"Well, it wasn't easy," Anna admitted, "but as you've always said, God gives us trials, for they are necessary on the path to Salvation. Without Harriet Oleson, there would certainly be far less trials!"

Reverend Alden laughed and put an arm around her. "Oh Anna!"

He would, of course, never tell Anna what he had discovered about Harriet and Russell, just as he would never let Harriet or Russell know. Everything happened for a reason, and he supposed that finding out about their broken engagement was God's way of helping him understand his two friends a little more. In turn, he would be a better preacher for it.


End file.
